Erin Fuelgate
The wife of the humiliated Eric Fuelgate, who is a teacher who was rumoured to be having affairs with students and whose husband was among those who committed suicide as part of the cult The Fifth Way cult Early Life Born in West Sussex, Erin saw herself as a free spirit who had no regard for anyone else except what she wants to do. She ended up becoming a teacher which was a shock to many who knew of her rather selfish character. She ended up marrying Eric Fuelgate who truly loved her and believed she would make an excellent wife and was drawn to her with her being a teacher seeing it as her being rather caring. However this teacher is known to have no real care for Eric and there are rumours she is having affairs with other men and in particular with other students! She also seems to have no problem putting down her husband and making him feel worthless. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 23 She and her husband Eric move to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 26 Rumours are circulating around the school playground with Sue Anne Mackey, Aunt Gretta Bates and Lorelai Brite that she is carrying on affairs with some of the male students in the sixth form. The Teen Hut has been saying this to Aunt and the others are heard talking about this in front of Eric who is waiting for his wife to finish teaching. He feels emasculated and purposeless and Erin didn't have much care for him. He wanted her to meet him on that day so they can work their relationship, something she wasn't really interested in. However when Eric saw a leaflet for the Fifth Way meeting at the town hall he believed he had found his purpose and left the school with Erin remarking when he had gone how he blew what little chance he had left with her. It is clear also as she walks past those gossiping about her she had no care or sense or shame at all. Eric ends up going to the Fifth Way Cult, being among them and even ended up among those committing mass suicide when the compound was invaded. It was rather clear though that Erin has no care about the situation or Eric! Volume 34 Barbara Novak announces she has a DVD that can change the course of Grasmere Valley for ever and she is threatening to release if her husband Michael Novak is not released. Erin is among those that swarm to the hotel wanting to get at the DVD. Audrey Strong decides to run her own meeting with all those wanting to get at the DVD before Barbara reveals it. This includes Erin as well as Darren Sussex, Donny Gress, E.D.N.A, Helen Pere, Henrietta Rogers, Ashley La Roux, Elton Muslak, Dr John Ogden, Daniel Laidende, Angela Fullow, Jill Valentine and Mary Bishop. They all have their own theory which Audrey forces them to confess to. Erin believes that it has proof of her having illicit relationships with her students at the sixth form, even though most of the town believe something like that is happening already! Barbara ends up being killed and the DVD destroyed when Dedge throws Elton from his room and he landed on Barbara. Gavin Rossum manages to piece back the DVD to reveal that Tessa Crab, Drew Jane, Alvia Bath and Drew Fuller are buried alive and that was Barbara's plan all along. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #81 Let’s Play Ball #81 Tale of Cammy Dolwaski She is among those who are watching the Baseball/Rounders mash up game in the park when their is bet placed between Rory Macclesfield and Cammy Dolwaski as to who can catch the ball. It turns out neither of them do but Daffodil does. #95 How to Book a Cab #95 Tale of Beatrice Lothario She appears trying to help Beatrice Lothario along with a number of other people to try and book a taxi for CD Cakes. #82 Art Attack #82 Tale of Celeste She along with Economy Dad and Erick Sands are at Celeste house who is desperate to show them a new painting she has made. She ends up showing them a blank page after her art work was destroyed as it was deemed that horrible. When Erin who already didn't want to be there sees this she comments how she loves thee post modern art but in her mind is saying how she could have much better than that. #89-93 What's the Scoop on Mrs Goop? #93 Tale of Pauline Fawlett She is among those desperate to find the house of the husband of Mrs Goop which everyone was desperate to find out who the man was and confirm this was the case after she revealed it on TV. In the end it turned out to be David Thompson. #96-100 What Christmas Means #96 Tale of David Braxton She is among those seen as excited that Christmas is around the corner.